Bestest Friend
by Darkwater
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts SoraxRiku later chapters, Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This fic- MINE! Kingdom Hearts- NOT MINE. I AM BORROWING IT! They don't know! GREAT! GO ME!  
  
A.N. Good, people are reading it, please do not flame me! This is my first Kingdom Hearts Romance/Angst Fic! Please LIKE it! PLEASE  
  
Bestest Friend By: Darkwater  
  
Sora and Riku. two young boys who lived on Destiny Islands most of their lives, plus their good friend Kairi, who had moved there just a few years ago. The three of them were almost inseparable. Infact they were inseparable, If it wasn't for the events of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a fine morning, Kairi, Sora and Riku were all playing together on their island. They were tired of all the adventures on their home. So they were planning on making a raft. It was time to see other worlds in their eyes. The day was perfect. Kairi had told Sora to find some items, a rope, two logs and a cloth. It had taken Sora a while but searching the island he had found them all. There were some great people on Destiny Islands, none of them quite like Riku or Kairi.  
  
First there was Tidus, he was cheery and very friendly. He was new to Destiny Islands, only moving there four months before. Sora and Riku had befriended him, and they would do everything from dueling to talking. Tidus usually won at everything. He was a real competitor. He was also on the gay side with Wakka. (or so everyone thought)  
  
Next there was Wakka. Wakka lived on Destiny islands for 8 years. He was very protective of everybody on the island making sure they did the right thing and just being their friend. That's what he was all about. Wakka played Blitzball, he never lost at it, and he would always be ready to teach Sora, Riku, or Kairi how to play. The kids on Destiny Islands always wanted to play a game of Blitzball. Wakka was always the leader!  
  
Now comes Selphie. She was a spunky girl from the islands. She had lived there almost as long as Kairi. The two girls were the best of friends. Selphie was somewhat younger than Kairi and was very eager to try everything, including the Paopu fruit. Selphie sort of had a crush on Sora, It was pretty obvious. Sora never let her know he knew about it. The girl would always tell Kairi how cute he was and Kairi would always tell Riku. Riku would always tell Sora. Selphie always had a dream of sharing a Paopu fruit with Sora. Although he was somewhat older than her.  
  
***  
  
So Sora, Kairi and Riku built a raft together, deciding to go to other worlds the next day. Sora was sitting with Kairi on the dock that very night talking with her. She had suggested that the two of them go off by themselves without Riku. Sora had said no. It was that night Sora had decided that he liked Riku more than a friend and when Kairi suggested to go without Riku. well he saw the bitchiness in her. That very night when Sora had gone home, there was a storm. Not just an ordinary storm. A storm of little black creatures, Sora later learned these creatures were called heartless. A creature created by a man named Ansem, he was trying to destroy all the worlds. But why was it happening to Sora? Did it have something to do with his dream while he was laying on the beach? That's right! He had a dream.  
  
In his dream he was forced to pick a weapon and give up a weapon. He picked a sword and gave up a staff. He ran from platform to platform trying to find the way out of this dream. There was music in the dream. Really weird creepy music, and when he got to the last platform, he was stranded there until he fought this big black ugly monster. And guess what was coming out of it? The tiny black creatures. The same ones that were ob Destiny islands right now. What was happening?  
  
Sora ran down to the dock and came face to face with the creatures. He tried to slash them with his wooden sword, but they didn't seem to die. 'I have to find Riku' he thought to himself. So desperately trying to find his friends he ran around on the island. He found Riku standing there with his eyes closed.  
  
"Riku?" Sora had asked. Riku just held out his hand. The adventure was beginning.  
  
***  
  
Sora had been fighting for quite a long time now to keep the heartless off of all the worlds. He started on Destiny Islands about four months ago. He had tried to grab Riku's hand, they had both slipped into 'who knows what.'  
  
Sora landed in Traverse Town, a different world. His friends, Riku and Kairi were no where to be found. Sora had met Donald Duck and Goofy. They were on a quest to find King Mickey. Sora now had two comrades to help him in his never ending quest to find his missing friends. Sora searched furiously and anxiously in other worlds looking for Riku and Kairi.  
  
Once In Traverse Town Sora met up with Riku, but the reunion did not last long. Riku was jealous that Sora had found friends. Sora had offered for Riku to join him, but Riku refused, and left Sora to find him again.  
  
Sora had sealed other worlds looking for Kairi and Riku. The other worlds were weird. Weird people, mean people, and worst of all, powerful heartless. The worlds were Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, The Deep Jungle, (Really tough place), Agrabah, Monstro, Atlantica, and Halloween Town.  
  
In some of the worlds, there were friendly people-er scary things, and Sora got cool costumes. But there was no trace of Riku anywhere.  
  
Much later in time, in a world known as Neverland, Sora learned that his best friend of 12 years, Riku, has now slipped into the Darkness. He is working for an evil force known as Maleficent. As for Kairi, her heart has been taken away by the heartless, and she is just like a ghost now. Riku and Sora are both determined to get Kairi's heart back, in two different ways. Riku has approached the evil way, and Sora is trying the good way. So after Sora had sealed the world called Neverland, he was once again separated from his long lost best friend, Riku.  
  
Sora had to seal the world, 100 Acre Wood next. There he met some great friends, Pooh, and some other animals. They were very nice to Sora, but none of them even compared to Riku.  
  
The young brunette didn't know what it was, but it was something. a feeling in his heart telling him not to let his quarrel between himself and Riku go on. So with his head held high, Sora traveled to the eerie world called Hollow Bastion. where things would forever be changed.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 1

Bestest Friend Chapter 1 By: Darkwater  
  
The young brunette didn't know what it was, but it was something. a feeling in his heart telling him not to let his quarrel between himself and Riku go on. So with his head held high, Sora traveled to the eerie world called Hollow Bastion. where things would forever be changed.  
  
Sora crept slowly up the platforms to the eerie town of Hollow Bastion not knowing that Riku was at the top waiting for him. Riku, his friend, his pal, his bestest friend, the one he spent all of his years with on Destiny Islands, and now, Riku was swallowed by the Darkness. He was on the bad side. For what reason? What did he want out of this? As Sora reached the top platform, he heard his best friends voice, and looked up slowly. Sure enough, Riku was right there, fighting. What else was new. Riku was fighting. That was all he did with his life now. He was slashing some big brown form.  
  
'Riku' Sora thought.  
  
Flashback Age 3 and 4  
  
Sora was out playing in the sand with his parents when three people approached them. One was a man, the other was a women, and the last one was a little boy with long silver hair.  
  
"Hello, We're new around here. We live right down there." The man said pointing next door to Sora's house. The house that he pointed to was rather large, just like Sora's house. It was a light bluish gray. There were about four large moving trucks parked in the driveway and there were men moving things into the house. "This is Riku, my son, We are trying to get him to make friends, he is four years old."  
  
"Hello welcome! This is Sora, he is three." Sora's mother said, pointing to Sora. Sora was hiding shyly behind his mother's back, sucking his thumb. His mother turned around to face him. "Sora, this is Riku. Say hello." She commanded gently. Sora blinked a few times, pulled his finger out of his mouth and plopped down on the sand. "UH!" he whined.  
  
"He's a little shy." Sora's dad explained. "But he's rather friendly!"  
  
Riku sat down on the ground and picked up one of Sora's buckets. "Red bucket!" he cried.  
  
Sora looked at him and slowly crawled towards him. "SORA!" he shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Riku yelped. And fell backwards. Sora crawled on top of him. "OK?" he asked.  
  
Riku looked up at him. "Yeah!" he said, then they rolled over onto more sand. When the both of them got up, they were covered in sand, and water.  
  
"Whats your name" Sora asked Riku.  
  
"Riku!" Riku replied. "Sora!" he shouted at Sora.  
  
"Sora!" Sora shouted back.  
  
With that Riku and Sora played together all day and became 'bestest friends.'  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Stop Riku, NO!" Sora cried.  
  
Riku looked at Sora, but it was too late. The brown form fell to the ground with a loud BANG. "Welcome Sora, I have been waiting for you." Riku said. "Nice of you to drop by. It all ends here Sora. Its OVER!"  
  
"Riku." Sora tried to reason with him, "Listen you and I can save Kairi together, Please join my side, you have been taken over by the Darkness, you are being ran by Maleficent. She is controlling you. I know you. you don't want to do this. Please Riku, Stop. All this time, we used to be friends! Whats happening to you, how could you act like this? So stupid? PLEASE RIKU STOP! Join my side. I don't want to fight like this. Its not right! I know you. You know what you're doing is wrong. You want to stop. Please?"  
  
The Silver-haired boys face softened for a moment, "No Sora, I cant do that. You ditched me for that fucking duck and shit head dog. You don't want to be my friend, you just want to save Kairi! Anyway, The Keyblade is mine now. I need it to defeat you. This is it! I will be the victor. I will save Kairi. So say goodbye to it." With that Riku held out his hand, and Sora's Keyblade slowly made its way out of his hand into Riku's hand.  
  
"RIKU NO!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Good bye Sora." Riku said and zapped his ex friend with the keyblade making him fall to the ground. With that, he ran off up the platforms higher into Hollow Bastion. ***  
  
Sora was left on the floor on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The brown form that Riku had slashed earlier got up off the ground and spoke softly to him. "You really care for that boy, Riku don't you?"  
  
Sora looked up at him and frowned thoughtfully. "I feel something for him. I think i love him. but how did you know, you don't even know me or him?"  
  
"I can tell," The brown form answered. "You do not want him fighting for the dark side. You want to save him. I see it in your eyes child. I know what love is, Ive been around this world for a long time! Come we will find him. We will set him free of the Darkside. We will save him. We cannot let him carry on like this. It is wrong indeed. If that boy continues his dirty work, he could end up getting killed. I know Maleficent. She only cares for herself. She does not care about that boy. She just wants to use him. We must save him. "  
  
"But you are injured." Sora protested.  
  
"I will be fine. I need a potion. And my name is Beast by the way." Beast said and gave himself a potion. "By the way, It seems Riku has left you a wooden sword" He pointed to a wooden sword on the ground. "You should take it, you might need it, there are lots of Heartless up there."  
  
Sora looked at the ground and saw a wooden sword. His eyes filled up with tears. That was the sword Sora had made when the two of them were best friends back on Destiny Islands. How did Riku get it and why was he giving it back? 'Oh Riku why?' He thought. 'I really love you Riku, but why?'  
  
Flashback Age 4 and 5  
  
Riku and Sora were building a Not-So-Perfect sandcastle.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku answered.  
  
"You're my bestest friend!" Sora cried happily!  
  
"You're my bestest friend too!" Riku said. "Lets stay bestest friends forever!"  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
Sora was crying because a rather powerful storm had swept through Destiny Islands and the Sandcastle that Riku and him had built was ruined.  
  
"Aww Sora!" Riku said. He hugged his friend, then the two of them went outside, and together they built another sandcastle. It was not so perfect just like the other one.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sora thought of when Riku and him used to wrestle around and hug each other. They really were best friends. They did everything together. As Sora was walking he remembered the one time there was a storm, and he was having trouble with his parents, they had been drunk that night. He tried swimming to another world, but Riku went after him.  
  
Flashback Age 13 and 14  
  
"Sora will you get off your lazy ass and do your fucking homework NOW!" Sora's dad yelled.  
  
"Dad I will I promise! Let me finish watching this first!" Sora said as he was watching Full House.  
  
"SORA NOW GOD DAMMIT SON OF A BITCH!" His dad turned off the television and chased Sora up to his room. "DON'T FUCKING COME OUT UNTIL YOUR HOMEWORK IS DONE! ACTUALLY STAY UP HERE FOR THE GOD DAMNED REST OF THE NIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!" He slammed the door leaving a stunned and shocked Sora staring.  
  
Tears came to Sora's eyes as he stood staring at the door. "Sick fuck!" He whispered as he sat down on his bed and looked out the window. The tears ran down his cheeks as he jumped out the window and ran out into the ocean. Crying, he swam out into the middle of the storm. It was raining hard, the waves were huge, and Sora was trying to swim to another world.  
  
Riku was sitting on the dock watching the waves crash and the lightning strike, when he saw someone dive into the ocean, and saw the waves carrying them through the ocean. It looked a lot like Sora. Riku knew Sora wasn't that great of a swimmer when it came to big waves. Then a huge wave crashed over Sora, and washed him up onto shore. "SHIT!" Riku shouted as the wave began to take him away again. He didn't waste any time as he jumped into the water. In no time he found Sora, limp as anything and pulled him to the shore.  
  
Sora was unconscious and had a large amount of water in his mouth. Riku pushed down on his chest to get it out. Sora started coughing as Riku pumped his stomach with his hands.  
  
"Sora are you alright?" Riku asked.  
  
"I think so." Sora whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Riku wondered.  
  
"I got in a fight with my parents, I wanted to leave."  
  
"So why didn't you come to my house?" Riku told him.  
  
"I don't know." Sora said.  
  
"Stay at my house tonight." Riku said. And hugged him tightly. So Sora stayed at Riku's house for the night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I wonder what its like to have Riku in my arms again.' Sora thought. Sora climbed the rest of the platforms into Hollow Bastion and had to fight many Heartless. Beast came in handy and slashed all of them to pieces.  
  
***  
Riku was in the Hollow Bastion Castle with Maleficent.  
  
"I retrieved the keyblade." He told her firmly.  
  
"Excellent!" Maleficent exclaimed. "NOW USE IT TO DESTROY THAT BRAT!" She put her hands over her crystal ball and it showed an image of Sora and Beast slashing through Heartless.  
  
Riku held the keyblade close to him. 'Sora' he thought about his ex friend. 'I used to think that you would come here for me. But no, you are here for Kairi and only Kairi. You and that damn duck and that fucking dog. All you want is Kairi. You don't care about your "bestest friend"' Riku thought, remembering the words the two boys used to use to call each other when they were younger. 'bestest friends' Riku thought about it. He didn't know why he was saving Kairi in the first place. He was glad the bitch had lost her heart because now he could have Sora all to himself. 'I will only save Kairi to make Sora happy.' Riku decided. Riku cared deeply for the fourteen year old brunette but inside he knew what he was doing was right. Riku's stomach twisted in a rather large knot as he walked to the staircase. 'I guess I have to fight you Sora. One way or another, It ends here.' The silver haired boy thought sadly.  
  
Flashback Age 15  
  
Riku sat in his room, on his bed, about 3 days before the Kingdom Hearts incident started. He was thinking about Sora. He had known the boy for 12 years. Boy he sure was beautiful. Riku groaned. 'Oh Sora' He thought. He stuck his hand down his boxers letting his arousal come through the hole in the front, and he cupped it with his hand. "MMM Sora!" he cried. He massaged himself, moving his thumb around on the tip moving faster and faster with every stroke. He only wished it was Sora himself giving him such pleasure. As he came, his eyes were half shut. Riku, getting sleepy whispered "Oh Sora" and went to sleep.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
***  
  
Sora had once again met up with Donald and Goofy. Once Donald and Goofy had said they would fight with Sora, Beast had took the opportunity to find his lost girlfriend, Belle. Sora was walking around cautiously trying to find Riku. He walked into the room with the staircase and saw Riku, back facing him.  
  
Flashback Age 9 and 10  
  
Sora and Riku were in the Secret Place. There was a new girl moving in tomorrow. Supposedly her name was Kairi. She was 9 years old.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku answered.  
  
"Is it normal for guys to like other guys?" Sora said.  
  
"I think so." Riku said. "I like you! You're my bestest friend!"  
  
Sora's face broke into a happy grin. "You're my bestest friend too Riku!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
'He didn't know Ive liked him since I was 9 years old.' Sora thought. He stepped forward carefully and the ground creaked. Riku jumped and turned around.  
  
"Sora." He said slowly.  
  
"Riku." Sora answered. "STOP! THIS HAS TO STOP! YOU ARE BEING CONTROLLED. DON'T YOU GET IT? FIGHT ON MY SIDE. WE CAN SAVE KAIRI TOGETHER! PLEASE RIKU. PLEASE?"  
  
"Sora." Riku whispered so that only he himself could hear. 'I want to fight with you on your side, but I cant. I Just cant' he thought to himself. "Sora put your weapon up, this is over. NOW." The silver haired boy said as he drew his sword.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Sora cried. "YOU'RE MY FRIEND! STOP IT RIKU!"  
  
Riku put his hands up to his ears and sank down on the floor, shaking. Sora began to walk over to him.  
  
"Get away from me Sora!" STAY AWAY!" Riku got up off of the ground and charged at the brunette.  
  
Sora gasped and pulled out his keyblade.  
  
Their swords hit, making a rather unpleasant clanking sound. Riku charged at Sora's left side, and Sora blocked it. Sora backed up and ran up the stairs. Riku followed him slowly and brutally tried to attack. The silver haired boy was breathing heavily while Sora remained calm. Sora moved to the right as Riku tried to attack him once again. Now Riku had Sora backed up against the railing. With all his might, Riku lunged at Sora's stomach, Sora blocked it with his keyblade, but doing so, he broke the railing and fell the two stories down and landed on his bottom and back. Darkwater: how am I doing? Is it any good? Do you like? Do you hate? At the end of the chapter clickee on the review button and review my ficcie!  
  
***  
  
Riku jumped off the balcony, to Sora who was laying motionless on the floor. Gently, he poked him with his sword. The younger boy moved a bit, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Sora?" Riku asked, "Sora are you alright?" 'NO!' He thought. 'I CANT TAKE HIS SIDE! I MUST FIGHT HIM! I MUST DESTROY HIM!' Riku lifted his sword up and brought it down towards the brunette's neck.  
  
Sora looked up at Riku just in time to see this, and pulled himself up, only to have Riku's sword cut a huge gash in his stomach. Both boys eyes went wide. Riku gasped and dropped his blood stained sword. Quivering, he moved toward Sora and reached for his hands.  
  
Sora feebly lifted his hands and grasped the other boys. Holding his stomach with bloodied hands, he got up off of the ground and took a shaky step towards Riku.  
  
"Riku. No." Sora whispered weakly. "No. I. don't. want. to. fight!" He backed up slowly, limping away from the Silver haired boy.  
  
"Sora come back." Riku pleaded. When Sora did not turn around, Riku added a quiet "Please?" Sora slowly faced Riku's direction.  
  
"Riku, you've gone over to the darkness. I can't stand stand watching you live your life like this. Now please either fight with me on my side, or let me die like this. Riku. I love you. you are my bestest friend." Sora whispered and everything in his eyes went black and he fell to the ground.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Darkwater Notes  
  
Well how do you like it? Is it good/bad/well written? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I MUST KNOW! 


	3. Chapter 2

Darkwater Notes  
  
Well how do you like it? Is it good/bad/well written? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I MUST KNOW!  
  
Bestest Friend Chapter 2 By Darkwater  
  
/Darkness. Sora was swimming through darkness. He saw a light on the other side of the tunnel but he couldn't seem to reach it. As he swam through this mighty darkness, he saw images of himself and Riku. 'Riku' The boy that was one year older than him. The boy he had known for 11 years. The boy that he was best friends with all that time, racing with, sparring with, swimming with, talking with, doing basically everything with. Riku. Sora's bestest friend. And now. his enemy. Sora saw images of Riku and himself fighting, of the other one falling to the ground. Images of Riku and Maleficent watching Sora, Donald and Goofy wherever they went. More sick images of Riku tied to a bed being brainwashed by a person named Ansem. Images of his so-called best friend being beaten with a whip by this Ansem. Images of Riku with Heartless, large numbers of them plotting what was going to be Sora's fate. Images of Riku tied to a bed naked with a masked person shoving inside of him. What the fuck was this place. Sora wanted to get out. There was that light. Just on the other side. How far? Sora couldn't seem to reach it. Just a little further. He heard his name/  
  
"SORA! SORA CAN YOU HEAR ME? SORA WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" A voice shouted.  
  
/That voice. it sounded a lot like Riku. 'Oh Riku.' Sora thought.' Sora had to get to that light. He looked through the tunnel. Almost there. He felt himself being gently shaken/  
  
"Sora are you awake?" There was that voice again.  
  
"Hey there kid are you alright?" Another voice.  
  
/Just as Sora was almost out of the Darkness he saw an image that disturbed him deeply. Riku was making out with another person. The person looked a lot like himself. They were kissing, rubbing, everything. 'IS THIS FOR REAL?' Sora reached the end of the tunnel and there was the light, he heard his name loud and clear/  
  
"Sora, wake up are you alright? Come on! Please?" The voice cried.  
  
Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku standing over him. At least it looked like Riku. 'Could it be? Was it really Riku? Had he turned good? Or was Sora captured and in a castle with Maleficent?' Sora let out a agonizing groan. "UGH!"  
  
"Sora! You're alright!" The voice said happily.  
The brown haired boy looked up once again. "Riku?" he asked doubtfully. "Where am I?  
  
"Yeah Sora, its me, you aren't dreaming." Riku replied. "Welcome back! You've been out for three days! By the way, you're at the hospital in Traverse Town."  
  
"Yeah Hi Sora are you alright?" Another voice came. Yuffie and Leon popped out from behind the bed curtain with some needles and antiseptic creams."  
  
Sora moaned. "Have I? What happened?" He tried sitting up and a sharp pain went through his stomach. "AAAAAH!" He cried. Suddenly the events of three days before came back to him. He entered Hollow Bastion. He met the Beast. He saw Riku and they started fighting. He fell off the balcony two stories, Riku charged at him and slashed his stomach. Then just before he passed out, he told Riku he loved him and that he was his 'bestest friend.' "I remember now." He looked at his stomach and saw stitches sprawled across his right side.  
  
"Sora do you hate me?" Riku asked sadly.  
  
".No Riku I don't hate you at all. You're still my 'bestest friend. You always have been you always will be. No matter what. Try to understand you were under a spell. Did it break or are you still under the influence of Maleficent?"  
  
"Sora," Riku started, "You broke it. You broke the spell. You said you loved me, God only knows if you meant it or not. But that broke the spell. I was under the influence of Ansem, Not Maleficent. Maleficent was just one of his workers. She was just a dumb bitch that I was told to work for by Ansem. He said if I didn't work for her, he'd kill me."  
  
Sora gasped in shock. "Riku no that's terrible. We have to do something. We cant let that go on we have to kill them both!"  
  
"Whoa, Sora, Before you kill anyone, you need to get well first." Yuffie exclaimed. She rubbed some of the antiseptic cream on his stomach. "Squall-er- Leon why don't we go get some potions for Sora at the local Item Shop while Riku watches him."  
  
"Sounds good." Leon and Riku said. Leon and Yuffie left the Traverse town Hospital and went to the Item Shop while Riku took a seat next to Sora.  
  
***  
  
Sora layed down in the hospital bed while Riku watched him from his spot in the chair. "Riku." Sora asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku answered.  
  
"What did you go through when I was searching for you. by the way this whole time I was searching for you, I never abandoned you Riku. Trust me. I was looking for you. I meant it when I said you were my 'bestest friend you know. So what did you go through?"  
  
That question triggered something within Riku and the tears surfaced. "Sora. I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"Riku tell me." Sora said. "I have a right to know, Please tell me. Please."  
  
"Alright." Riku took a deep breath. "I got sucked into the darkness in Destiny Islands, I landed in Hollow Bastion. There I met Ansem. He introduced me to Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook, and all these other bad guys. He said I had to follow their orders or I'd be killed. Then he told me that I had to go into this room, So I went into the room and the people there made me drink something. I don't know why, but I drank it. Then afterwards, I was on the darkside. I was all about the heartless after that. I wanted revenge on you because I thought you found new friends. Maleficent and I went from world to world following you and setting the heartless free for you to fight them. As you got stronger, I got stronger. But Ansem. when I got back to his castle in Hollow Bastion, every time, he would beat me, or. worse. rape me. Every single time. It never stopped. So because of Ansem I got angrier at you Sora. I let him get me pissed off at you. But there was a part of me that got weaker as you got stronger. I got emotionally weaker. I fell in love with you Sora. Right after I stabbed you, you told me you loved me. That almost killed me with guilt and I realized what a great friend you were. So the spell was broken. I brought you here, and with your help, I am hoping to kick Maleficent and Ansem's asses."  
  
"Oh Riku." Sora whispered lowly. "That's horrible, how could this happen?"  
  
"I don't know." Riku whispered. He planted a kiss on Sora's forehead. "But I am going to see what is taking Leon and Yuffie so long. I'll be right back. I promise." With that Riku walked out the door. ***  
  
When Riku got outside the hospital in Traverse Town, he saw Leon and Yuffie walking back towards him with their hands full of potions. He was about to ask them what took so long when he saw a flash of black and purple around the corner. It looked like Maleficent. Riku ran to the corner where he saw the flash and sure enough, Maleficent was standing right there.  
  
"Ah Riku" She said, I see you've decided to join that brat Sora in the fight to save Kairi's heart." Maleficent said.  
  
"Leave me alone Bitch!" Riku shouted. People from all over town began to watch.  
  
"You can come back to us after you learn the little brat is a traitor!" Maleficent exclaimed. "He is just using you to get Kairi all to himself!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Riku rolled his eyes. "Dream on Maleficent. Sora's my best friend, he wouldn't do anything like that you've got it all wrong! Leave us alone!"  
  
"Absolutely Not! Come back to our side NOW!" Maleficent shouted.  
  
"Or what." Riku snapped.  
  
"You're not going to?" Maleficent asked.  
  
"HELL NO!" Riku said.  
  
"Fine!" Maleficent yelled. "To your funeral."  
  
Darkwater: well how am I doing? Keep reading  
  
As Riku walked back to the Hospital, he wondered what Maleficent meant by 'To you're funeral. He approached Sora's room and smelled smoke. As he looked up, he saw the room was on fire. Yuffie and Leon were standing outside of the room. Riku panicked. "Where's Sora?"  
  
"He's inside we cant get him out!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"SHIT!" Riku shouted. "WHO DID THIS?" He didn't wait for an answer, he ran through the flames into the room and found Sora laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


End file.
